


Jour de Pluie Ensoleillé

by russian_blue, Soso_et_Candouille



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russian_blue/pseuds/russian_blue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso_et_Candouille/pseuds/Soso_et_Candouille
Summary: Aujourd’hui, Seimei accueille un invité très spécial.





	Jour de Pluie Ensoleillé

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Song for Many Tails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460417) by [russian_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/russian_blue/pseuds/russian_blue). 



> Pour Franzeska.
> 
> Traduit de l'Anglais par Soso_et_Candouille.

Minamoto no Hiromasa sifflotait joyeusement tandis qu’il arpentait Suzaku Ouji, l’avenue principale de Heian-kyo, mais il gardait un œil attentif au ciel. Le temps avait été plutôt singulier aujourd’hui, il pleuvait bien qu’il n’y ait pas un seul nuage à l’horizon. C’était sans doute une sorte de présage – mais de quoi, il n’en savait rien. C’était le genre de chose que les onmyoji interprètent, et bien qu’il ait été ami avec Abe no Seimei depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, Hiromasa ne connaissait pas un dixième des secrets ésotériques dans l’esprit de cet homme.

Il aura bientôt la chance de demander. Suivant le chemin familier menant hors de la cité, il arriva rapidement à la maison du grand onmyoji. Quand il s’approcha de l’entrée, cependant, il entendit du bruit à l’intérieur. Des voix – et en grand nombre. Il semblerait que son ami ait des invités.

Mais la grande porte s’ouvrit prestement tandis qu’il approchait, laissant entendre que davantage de visiteurs ne leur déplairait pas. Hiromasa s’arrêta pour s’assurer que sa tenue était en ordre et pour redresser son chapeau avant d’ouvrir les portes et de dire : « Excusez-moi, je me permets d’entrer ! »

Personne dans la cour d’entrée, mais les voix le menèrent plus loin. Faisant le tour de la maison pour atteindre le jardin, Hiromasa découvrit qu’il s’y trouvait un assez grand nombre de personnes. Hommes comme femmes, se baladant dans le jardin ou se relaxant dans la véranda – et chacun d’entre eux se retournèrent brusquement à son arrivée, leurs rires comme coupés par une épée.

Hiromasa se figea. Puis il se courba pour saluer, courtoisement, mais ne put s’empêcher de garder les yeux fixés sur tous ces gens. Il y avait quelque chose… d’étrange à leur propos, et à la manière dont ils le regardaient. Comme s’ils hésitaient à se précipiter à l’abri des regards.

Seimei brisa le tableau. Il se leva de là où il se trouvait, cette expression caractéristique sur son visage – le petit sourire en coin malicieux, celui qui disait qu’il était terriblement amusé par quelque chose. C’était toujours un jeu de supposition, de savoir ce qui l’amusait en vérité. « Mon ami ! dit-il, appelant Hiromasa à s’approcher. Tu arrives juste à temps. Nous sommes en pleine célébration. S’il te plaît, permets-moi de te présenter Dame Kuzunoha. »

La femme en question était assise à côté de Seimei, sans rideaux pour la masquer au regard des étrangers. Hiromasa ne parvenait même pas à estimer son âge ; tantôt elle lui donnait l’impression d’une jeune fille d’à peine seize ans, tantôt d’une élégante mère de famille dans la trentaine. Elle sourit quand il la salua – et c’est par ce sourire que tout fut dit, car il avait déjà vu cette expression plus de fois qu’il ne pouvait en compter.

Il dit à Seimei : « Cette femme serait-elle votre sœur ? »

Cela fit rire l’onmyoji. « Ma sœur ? Non. Pas du tout. »

Sûrement pas sa fille. Une cousine, peut-être. Ou bien-

« Votre mère, souffla-t-il.

\- En effet, dit Seimei. Et nous célébrons son mariage. Aujourd’hui elle s’est mariée – à nouveau. Elle fait ça, de temps en temps. »

Il y avait encore des flaques sur les pierres plates du jardin, et des gouttes ruisselaient des feuilles sous les radieux rayons de soleil. Et Hiromasa, remarquant cela, voyant l’intemporelle Dame Kuzunoha, se souvint d’une rumeur qui s’était répandue à la cour il y a quelques temps. Une rumeur qui disait que Abe no Seimei n’était pas entièrement humain… que sa mère était une kitsune.

On raconte que, quand il pleut par temps de grand soleil, un mariage de renards avait lieu.

Il la salua de nouveau, se courbant davantage cette fois-ci. Etait-ce une queue, se cachant sous les magnifiques robes de la dame ? Il n’irait pas vérifier. « C’est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Dame Kuzunoha. Puissent les dieux vous bénir en ce jour, et pour tous ceux à venir. » Pour un esprit comme elle, ces jours pourraient bien durer jusqu’à la fin des temps.

« Il parle très bien, dit-elle à son fils. C’est une bonne chose qu’il ne soit pas arrivé avant, pendant le mariage. Cela aurait été dommage de le tuer. »

Hiromasa rit de bon cœur. Puis il arrêta, venant de réaliser qu’elle ne plaisantait pas.

Seimei sourit de nouveau. « Dommage en effet. Vous ne l’avez même pas encore entendu jouer de la flûte. Hiromasa – nous permettriez-vous d’écouter l’une de vos compositions ? »

Tout le monde dans le jardin le fixait encore. Spectateurs et immobiles : ils avaient l’immobilité farouche et silencieuse des animaux sauvages, ne bougeant pas d’un cheveu, si ce n’est pour observer Hiromasa alors qu’il cherchait sa flûte dans ses robes. Il avait l’inconfortable sentiment que chacun d’entre eux était un renard.

Mais il avait déjà joué devant des audiences tout aussi étranges auparavant. C’était ça, la vie aux environs d’Abe no Seimei. Ainsi, il salua de nouveau Dame Kuzunoha, plaça sa flûte contre ses lèvres, et joua comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ce n’était probablement pas le cas. Mais sait-on jamais…

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis toujours heureuse de rencontrer quelqu’un qui connait ces films !


End file.
